1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to management of communication records in a communication device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a communication device and method for managing communication records by using priorities of communication records.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, mobile communication terminals and other communication devices offer, in the form of one or more lists, communication records about received calls or messages, sent calls or messages, missed calls, blocked calls or spam, and the like. Normally, in such a list, the communication records are temporally arranged, for example with the most recently logged call being listed first. Additionally, communication records may be arranged in order of frequency, name or number.
These communication records may be useful when a user desires to again make contact with the other party of a past call or message. However, if a list contains a great number of communication records, a user may have difficulty in finding a desired communication record. In addition, a conventional list of communication records may fail to distinguish relatively important records from the others.